


love is on the radio

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton is a music student and luke has a massive crush on him, calum works in a cupcake shop and listens to the radio show, i made michael a radio show host cause why not?, like yeah, louis tomlinson is also in a little bit but i don't think he's enough to really be a character, luke is a kind of overseer type person and does behind the scenes stuff for radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford is an intern at Hi or Hey radio who is pretty much forced by a Luke Hemmings to host a radio show and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Woah, wait! What are you-" The boy with currently lilac hair was cut short as the door he literally had just gotten shoved past closed a clicked indicating it was locked. "Luke! Let me out!" The boy called through the door as he continually banged on it.

"Dead air in a minute." Luke's voice sounded over the speakers in the room. The lilac haired boy walked over to the glass separating him and Luke. The blond jerk had a smile on his face and gave a little wave. The boy on the other side mouthed 'I hate you' to Luke and very reluctantly with almost mechanic movements moved to where a desk, chair, microphone, headphones, and a freaking soundboard that he had no clue how to use cause he was the intern, not some radio host. He was there to observe, get coffee, be ordered around, and not host a show.

The lilac haired boy put the headphones around his ears and looked over at his blond friend who was leaning back in his own chair and grinning. Luke held up a hand and counted down from five. The boy stiffened up and as Luke let his hand go down there was silence. The boy moved closer to the mic.

"Hi, you're listening to Hi or Hey radio. I'm Michael Clifford." His voice was monotone. He looked over to Luke who singled for him to keep going and then held up a McFly cd for Love is on the Radio to say that was the next song.

"Uh, Louis, Tomlinson, the normal host, had a little emergency type thing come up. I don't know when he'll be back, But in the meantime here's Love is on the Radio by McFly." Michael said, again it was all monotone, but he visibly relaxed as Tom Fletcher’s voice started in his ears. He turned in the chair, because it was one of the spinning one, to face Luke and motioned for him to come in.

A couple seconds later Luke had opened the door he quickly shut it and stood in front of it as he faced Michael. "I hate you so much." Michael said as he watched Luke. The lilac boy stayed in his spinning chair. He knew Luke wasn't going to let him leave so he was pretty much stuck being the radio show host, but he would like to know what he had to do.

As if reading his mind, or the couple years of friendship they had, Luke answered the lilac haired boy's question before he even asked. "After the song we go to calls then a couple more songs, and then you talk about something, usually Louis wings and says everything that enters his mind. After you talk then we play more songs you sign off and then Niall takes over." Michael nodded along more to show he was listening, not that he wanted to do it.

The song was coming to an end so Luke went back to the sound board in the other room and left Michael to talk.

"That was Love in the Radio by McFly. Again I'm Michael Clifford. Now it's time for the first caller who is-" The boy paused and looked over to Luke who held a paper to the glass with the name. "-Louis actually. Hey Lou."

"Mikey, stop sounding so damn monotone and brighten up!" Louis slightly pitched voice sounded through Michael's ears and he shrugged, before remembering that Louis couldn't see him.

"It's your own fault for leaving and letting the intern take over just so you could have a make out session with your boyfriend." Michael grumbled in response.

"It's not a make out session!" Louis protested and was going to say more, but Michael cut him off.

"What is it then? You two doing the frick frack? The love dance? Oh, did Harry send out a mating call that you must answer? Remember Lou, don't be silly, protect your willy. You don't want to injure little Louis." Michael joked. That was basically his way of extracting revenge on Louis who left and made him do it.

Louis sputtered, but finally managed out a 'go to the next caller’ before hanging up. Immediately laughter was sounding through Michael's ears. Soon a soft shit was mumbled and voice soon flowed through Michael's ears.

"Hi, sorry, I wasn't expecting to be on so soon." Michael jumped at the crash in the next room. Luke had fallen out of his own chair. Which lead Michael on a hunch about the person calling. 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting to be on air at all.” Michael replied with a chuckle as he watched Luke scramble up and try to compose himself. “So what can I do for you? Remember I’m just an intern so I can get coffee, preform sexual favors, be a sort of personal servant.” The lilac haired boy was still watching his blond friend try to compose himself.  


“Uh, could you play American Idiot by Green Day?” The voice spoke and Michael who was still looking at Luke saw the blond boy nod.  


“Yes, I can. This intern is at your service! Oh and my horrible friend Luke. Say hi Luke!” Michael was just taking his revenge on Luke now.  
Luke shook his head multiple times, but as Michael stared at Luke and well the blond boy had no choice. “Hello. I’m Luke.” The blond spoke into the mic at his end.  


“Hi Luke! I’ll see you in music class tomorrow right?” The voice, which Michael was now a 100% sure was Ashton Irwin, the very same Ashton Irwin that Luke had been crushing on since the 8th grade.  


“Y-yeah, you will.” Luke stuttered and really Michael was starting to get a bit bored. So he cut in.  


“Sorry lovebirds I gotta cut you short and play this song. You can have eye sex at class.” Michael grinned as he saw Luke turn bright red and press play for the song. Ashton said bye and soon the only sound in Michael’s ears was American Idiot playing. He ignored the glare he was now receiving from Luke.  
A couple more songs went through and then it was time for the bit where Michael had to straight up talk for a good ten minutes about something. From his memories of Louis doing they had always been pretty random with Louis flying from one subject to the next than back again. Luke singled three, two, one, and Michael was on air.  


“Hello….There’s my subject. I need a name for all of you incase Lou bails again tomorrow and Luke forces me into this. Let’s see we could call you the Little Cliffords and I’ll be Overlord Clifford. I think I’d make a good overlord. I have that skill to overlord. Luke shaking his head at me, I don’t think he approves of being one of my Little Cliffords, c’mon we all know that Luke would be one of my Little Cliffords. He loves my voice so much that he literally shoved me in here. I mean literally he shoved me into a small room with all this radio stuff. I must say that the spinning chair is a plus.” Michael paused and checked the time. He still had another 7 minutes until Niall, a boy whom he’d hadn’t met yet, was supposed to arrive and take over. “So Little Cliffords is a no apparently. I’ll have to get back to you all on that the next time I’m on the air. Which I think Luke is hoping is never. Hmm next subject…Pizza.”  


To which Michael spent his 7 minutes talking just on pizza until a bleached blond boy with brown root walked in and singled it was time for him to take over and Michael signed off. “Good bye Little Cliffords. I’ve been overlord Michael Clifford, Luke has been an arse to me, and here’s an Irish cutie who knows what he’s doing named Niall Horan.”  


Niall gave Michael a high five which Michael returned and then the lilac haired boy headed out, pass Luke and out to get pizza. He wasn’t exactly needed anymore as his internship cover the show before Louis’ show and then Louis’ show. After those two he was free to go home to his shared flat with Luke and play video games, but first the boy wanted pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael swore it was some kind of con Luke and Louis were pulling. Even though Louis actually was at the station the day after Michael had to host, calls had kept coming in about the next time the lilac haired boy would be on the air. Which was a subject of disbelief to a blond haired, blue eyed boy called Luke Hemmings.

"All you did was talk about Little Cliffords and pizza and people love you for it?" The boy stared at the phone as lights kept popping up to signal calls were coming in. The majority of the past ones had been on Michael and Luke was guessing most of them were still on Michael. 

Michael patted Luke on the head with an ear to ear grin. He was enjoying this far too much now. "One day you'll be as popular as me. You might be able to talk to Ashton without stumbling like an idiot over your words!" He said with glee as Luke turned to scowl at him. 

As a song started playing Louis popped his head out the door to look at Michael and Luke, but mostly Michael, "You're coming on the air after this song is done." There was silence and then Luke was shoving him into the room to host with Louis. 

Michael gave a small shrug and walked over to the desk. Both he and Louis put on headphones and Louis started talking as soon as the song was done. The lilac haired boy had gotten sidetracked by a spider crawling on the wall opposite him so he didn't hear whatever Louis had asked.

"Pardon?" His attention snapped back to Louis who rolled his eyes. 

"You're supposed to be paying attention." The brunet chastised and Michael shrugged. 

"There's a massive spider behind you." He said into the mic and at Louis. The brunet spun around. When he saw the spider he let out a small squeal while Michael laughed. 

Louis sputtered for a couple seconds before mumbling something about needing coffee and then left. Michael was on his own to host once more, but he didn't mind as much. So Michael settled down a bit into the seat and started speaking in the mic.

"I'm back Little Cliffords! After much thinking, you all are stuck with Little Cliffords." Michael then listed off Luke's phone number. He could feel the glare from Luke, but didn't acknowledge it at all. "So callers, I will talk to one of you." He finally looked at Luke who gave him a thumbs up that someone was on the line. 

"Hey!" The lilac haired boy greeted the caller. Judging by the voice that replied it was female. 

"Oh my gosh! Hi!"

"What can this intern do for you?"

"I-Uh-Oh. I don't know."

"You want a song? A chat? Pizza?"

"All three!"

"What song? Text me at (xxx)-xxx-xxx and we'll text about the pizza." 

"Oh my gosh okay! Can you play Wild Heart by The Vamps?"

"Sure thing! Here's your song....Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Lily."

"Okay, here's your song Lily." 

The music started playing so Michael leaned back in the chair. He glanced over to Luke who was glaring at him. Suddenly the blond boy was facing Michael. 

"I hate you." Was all he said and practically threw his phone at Michael, which was going off like crazy. Michael was mildly surprised with how many texts he had gotten in the two minutes it took for him to see, and more were being added. He causally began replying to them all and did that until Louis finally came back in before the song ended and went back to his radio show. 

The show that day turned into The Tommo show ft. Michael. He ended up making sarcastic comments and teasing both Louis and Luke on public radio. While he had already in acted his revenge on both boys it was just good fun to tease them both on public radio. 

The show ended and then the Irish boy known as Niall Horan started up his show. As Niall was talking Louis, Michael, and Luke were all talking. Michael was still replying to texts on Luke's phone. So he hadn't exactly heard what was going on, but Louis had told Michael to come so he did. Michael waved bye to Luke who was still glaring at him for giving away the blond boy's phone number on public radio. 

The lilac haired boy distractedly followed Louis out the building, down a street and into a cupcakery. The only way Michael had actually known it was a cupcakery was the smell. His eyes were still glued to the phone.

"Hey, Lou. Welcome back." Michael glanced up to see who the voice belonged to, but his gaze stayed longer. The boy looked his age (18). With tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Michael would swoon if it wasn't for the fact he was Michael Clifford and Michael Clifford refuses to swoon. "Oh hi! Who are you?" The swoon worthy boy directed the question to Michael.

"I'm Michael." He replied doing a little wave. Louis laughed and interrupted the moment to order cupcakes. So Michael went back to replying to texts. By the end of all of them he'd promise three people pizza and to be on air again sometime in the future. The way things were going Michael was ninety-five percent sure he'd be on the radio again.

Michael looked up from the phone to see that Louis had left him. He looked around, but there was no sign of the caramel colour haired boy. He walked over to where Calum was leaning over a table with a dish towel and whipping away dirt from the table. He gently tapped the boy on the shoulder. Calum looked up at Michael. 

"Harry texted and said he needed Louis for something. Louis didn't tell me what, he just said to tell you that when you returned to the human world." Calum explained. Michael absently nodded. His mind was preoccupied by the strand of hair that was sticking out from Calum's black hair. Without really thinking about it he moved the strand of hair back into place. 

Michael froze as he just realized what he'd down. "Oh-I-uh-sorry." He stammered looking down at the clean table with redness seeping into his cheeks. Calum wasn't moving, he was just staring at Michael. "I'm going to go now. Uh, see you around I guess." With that Michael quickly walked out the door.

"It's fine." Calum breathed out as he watched Michael leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay hi! i give to you a new update. i hope you like it.  
> also my tumblr is damalumtho if you wanna have chat or something, idk. (you should come talk to me. i'm a lonely little penguin. idk why i just called myself a penguin)


	3. Chapter 3

It became a normal occurrence. Louis would find some reason to get Michael onto the radio and the lilac haired boy started to come to the station mildly expecting to find himself on air. Louis show was slowly becoming The Tommo show, Ft. Michael Clifford. Everyone seemed to love it. Louis kept talking about Michael should get his own show since he thought it would be amazing. Michael always denied saying he wouldn't be able to tease Louis on live radio. Only the one day he came in changed everything. 

Michael lounged on a sofa as he watched the radio show. Luke had everything set from the technical point and Louis hadn't found a reason to get him on. No one had ordered him to do anything so he was just playing a game on his phone. 

He was so close to beating the level which he'd been spending an hour on, but when Liam Payne walked in he stopped. Liam was the boss of the radio station, he was a nice guy and everyone liked him. When Louis noticed Liam the radio host quickly went to another song and then moved out to meet him. 

"Liam! What're doing here?" Louis asked the question that everyone was thinking. 

"Niall is out of town on holiday. We need someone to cover his show. Do you want to cover his for the next week?" Liam was to the point. Michael understood though. There was only another half hour until Niall was supposed to be on; although Michael didn't trust the impish glint in Louis' eyes. 

The smaller boy put his arm around Liam's shoulders and turned him to look at Michael. "There's your replacement. He been on my show a couple times now and everyone has loved him. He even covered when I got the call from Harry." Liam nodded along as he seemed to be listening intently. 

"Would you be willing to cover Niall's show? It's two hours and we'd pay you." Liam asked now looking at Michael. While Michael was still in shock at the offer to host a show for two hours a possible ex-best friend answered for him. 

"Yes, he'll do it." Luke answered for him as Louis nodded. Then the brunet boy started to push Liam out saying how it was lovely to have him over and come back soon. Without letting Michael put a word in. Once he was out Louis ran back to the mic and announced that Michael would be taking over Niall for the next week.   
***

Twenty minutes later Michael was on air. "Hello, Michael Clifford here. I'm filling in for Niall Horan who's on holiday. I feel like for the week we should call this something that's not Irish Bro. One, I'm not Irish and two; I'm not calling it Australian bro. So to everyone who can tell I'm Australian, we're not calling it that. Now we'll play a couple songs and in the meantime, anyone who's listening should think of a good name then call in with your suggestion. Now enjoy the musical styling of Katy Perry, Roar." 

Michael spun around in the chair while lip syncing the song, making Luke giggle as he watched. The two lip synced ridiculously at each other while the songs continued to play. Michael decided that Luke had reclaimed his best friend status and was no longer an ex-best friend.

The song ended, Michael got the name of the caller from Luke, and so he was prepared. "That was Roar by Katy Perry and now we move on to a caller." Michael paused for second then deciding to have a little fun he started in his best extremely fake British accent. "'Ello, is this Calum?" 

Obviously Calum appreciated Michael attempt as he returned in a fake British accent. "Ah, yes it is Calum."

"Brilliant! How are you doing this fine evening, my good sir?" Michael had to suppress the laugh threatening to overtake him. 

"Simply brilliant. I'm enjoying some fine coffee with a cupcake." Calum replied. 

Michael seeing an opportunity to use a American accent, did so. "Now that sounds more American of you. Are you sure your totally awesome British accent matches your food choices?" 

Calum reasoned in something sounding mixed to him. He couldn't place the accent. "Nah, I'm not even British." 

" I feel betrayed Calum. You lead me to believe that you’re British and now you're not. Next you’re telling me your kiwi." Michael joked, but there was silence on the other end. "Wait, are you actually kiwi? Calum? Calum!" 

Pretty soon there was laughter on the other end. "I-I'm sorry. I brought meaning to rolling on the floor and laughing." 

It was Michael's turn to be silent. "I was actually worried there for a second. So fuck you, Calum." His comment just brought more laughter through the other line. "What song do you want kiwi Calum?" 

"I want One for the Radio by Mcfly and I will dedicate it to you." Calum said a bit breathless. 

Michael grinned a bit at the dedication. "Okay, Calum. You still aren't forgiven for worrying me though. You have to try harder. Here's One for the Radio by Mcfly and dedicated to me!" 

Once the song started playing Luke came in. "You shouldn't swear on radio." The lilac haired just shrugged at Luke. He had no regrets for his words. Luke shook his head and walked back to do his own job. 

"And I am back. Calum, if you are listening which you should be - cause if not then that's another strike against you and you'll only have one strike before I kick you out of the Little Cliffords, but you got me in trouble with Luke for swearing on the radio. Luke wasn't very punishing though. It was more like getting punished by a dead squid. All squishy and not threatening, but I guess Luke could fall under that saying of 'shy in the streets and freaky in the sheets' or something like that. You all should know what I'm talking about, Luke especially." Michael talked for a few more minutes, and then played more songs. 

The time flew by and soon his two hours were over and he was allowed to leave, which he and Luke did as they were no longer need for the day. They went to their shared flat to play FIFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updateeeee timeeeeee! sooo question time. where do you want this fic to go? cause right now i'm not sure where it's going. so like give me your thoughts and what you want to happen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but the chapter makes me happy so it's what you get.

"I know you lie, cause your lips are moving!" Michael sung along to the song as it played. He didn't notice that the song ended so he ended up singing the chorus again. 

"Hey, Mikey." Luke asked and Michael turned to look at him with a questioning expression. "You're live." 

"Shit, Hi." 

"You're not supposed to swear on the radio!" 

"I'm doing it. Back off Lemmings." Luke stayed quiet so Michael continued talking. "Hey Little Cliffords, that name is staying, I'm Michael Clifford filling in for Niall Horan. For the next week we aren't calling this the Irish Bro. I'm not Irish or calling myself a bro. That is just not happening. Anyway the lovely Ariana Grande is up next with Break Free and in the meantime, you should call and say what I should call this radio show." Michael rattled off the number and moved back once the music started playing. 

Counting to fifteen, Michael was met with Luke glaring at him. "Stop swearing on the radio. You're not allowed to do that." The lilac haired boy shrugged it off. 

"I do what I want. I'm punk rock." Luke scoffed and left the room. Leaving Michael to listen to the music. He didn't sing that time. 

Almost immediately he went to a caller and it was Louis, of course. "Lou. You have a problem." Michael faked a concerned voice. "You just can't keep away from this radio station. Seriously. You were here ten minutes ago."

"I know, but Luke is right. Don't swear on the radio." Louis replied making Michael think Luke talked to Louis before. Or planned to answer Louis' call. 

"Go frick-frack your boyfriend and leave me alone Tomlinson. This is my show, not Tommo's."

"Stop telling me to frick-frack my boyfriend." 

"I think you should listen to him. Michael, I agree with you." A new voice came in from Louis' end and Michael knew it as Harry. 

"See! Your boyfriend agrees with me. Now go frick-frack."

"Do I even get to request a song?" 

"Are you going to dedicate it to me?"

"No."

"Then no you don't."

"How is that fair?"

"You have your own show and a boyfriend to frick frack."

"Please stop saying frick frack."

"Go frick frack your boyfriend and you don't have to hear me."

"..."

"Don't be giving me dead air Tomlinson!"

"..."

"I like Calum better. He had a much better British accent too."

"He did not. It was so obviously fake."

"At least he didn't give me dead air!"

"Good bye Michael."

"Good. Go frick-frack your boyfriend and I will dedicate this wonderful song to you too." Michael didn't know what the song was, he just assumed Luke would put something on. He didn't expect and Ed Sheeran. Of course Luke would choose a non-embarrassing song. 

Michael shook his head, but hummed a long anyway. He let another song play and then commercials so he had free time to glare at Luke and the blond boy glared back. Maybe it was a bad idea working with his best friend, but he had fun most of the time. 

Going back on the air and answering another call, Michael was quite happy with the kiwi voice he was hearing. 

"Hello?" Calum's voice was hesitant, but Michael just smiled.

"Hello Calum!" The lilac haired boy chirped happily. 

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're voice is cute and easy to recognize. Frick, do you sing? Cause you should! That could sound amazing." 

"You sound good singing."

"We are not talking about that!"

"Why not? I don't have a boyfriend to frick frack."

"Go make cupcakes you baker."

"I already did." 

"Oooooh you're a productive one."

"Yup."

"What song do you want?"

"Something by Mcfly?"

"Okay, I will make my servant Huke Lemmings get you some Mcfly." 

Calum giggled and Michael almost awhed cause it was cute to him. Luke gave him a thumbs up for the song. 

"Aye Calum. Make sure you don't sell all your cupcakes in the next hour. I want one. Here's your Mcfly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yeaaaaaaah sorry that i haven't updated this since september.... i swear i haven't forgotten about it. i just get lazy. 
> 
> also happy thanksgiving if you have thanksgiving and if not happy thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Michael was a little late getting to the bakery, but he had gotten lost somehow. Michael didn't even know how he got lost, but he slipped in about half an hour before the bakery should close. He saw Calum sweeping, so he snuck quickly behind the baker and covered Calum's eyes.

"Guess who!" Michael sing-songed, earning a giggle from Calum that made him insanely proud. Maybe Michael was already developing a crush on the baker, but he was going to just swing with it.

"A radio show intern?" Calum made it sound like he wasn't sure at all, and Michael scoffed while pulling his hands away.

"You bet your cute arse it is!" Michael made an invisible hair flip while counting the blush on Calum's cheeks a success. Moving away to look at the array of cupcakes on display, Michael stared at one with a tally mark on it. "What does thou baker recommend for a cupcake?"

Calum was suddenly behind the counter, must've gotten there while Michael was staring at the cupcakes or something. The baker crouched down to be eye level with all of the cupcakes, before carefully taking the one with the tally mark decoration out. "This one, it's free for getting me to blush."

Michael thankfully took the cupcake, flashing a bright smile in return. "So if making you blush got a me a free cupcake, what else will it get me?"

"Make me blush again and you'll find out." Calum challenged and it was accepted by Michael. So totally accepted.

"I bet I can make you blush at least three times tomorrow." Calum paused as he contemplated Michael's offer.

"What do you get if you can?" The baker finally asked.

"A date with you?" Michael's response was instant with no hesitation, which made Calum smile and nod. "Great, so you free Sunday?" There really wasn't any doubt in Michael's mind that he could make Calum blush three times.

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Alright." Michael nodded, but he was already thinking of ways to get the cute baker to blush.

-

The next day, Michael had a plan. Well half of a plan. Maybe he was going to wing it mostly, but it was okay. If this didn't work he'd figure out another way to get a date. He'd actually get Luke and Ashton together so then he can complain about being stuck with them and get Calum to hang out with him.

First he was going to put his sort of not really plan into action. Luke gave him the okay to start talking and Michael started talking.

"Hello, Little Cliffords. I'm back again. For those new to this show, I've replaced Niall while he goes on holiday. So we're going to do things a bit differently. I have a problem. There’s a cute bakery boy who I gotta make blush three times today before he'll go out with me. Any suggestions?" Michael easily talked to people on the phone as they gave him tips on how they got together with their girl/boyfriend or what was done to them.

He made the show a very date centric one and it was pretty fun. Also not that he needed to get revenge on Luke; it was just something else to talk about. Michael made Luke talk about his own crush on Ashton, not that any names were mentioned. Just that Luke was crushing on a cute boy at his school.

The show continued without much of a hitch of any dramatics for the rest of the time and soon Michael was on his way to the bakery to talk to Calum and use some of the advice he'd gotten.

As soon as he walked in the door bell rung and Calum was leaning over the counter, smiling. Michael casually walked up and asked. "Did it hurt?"

Calum squinted at Michael in confusion. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" Michael tried to keep up a serious expression, but the chat up line had always made him laugh by how bad it is. Calum cracked a smile and a bit of a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Whoa, I didn't think that line would work."

The baker shook his head at Michael with a giggle. "You've already made me blush a lot from you radio show. I'm going to be sad when you aren't on the radio anymore."

"If our date goes well, you'll still have me around in. I can become your own personal radio." Michael winked. "You free Sunday?" Calum nodded. "Here," Michael handed Calum his phone, "put your number in. We can work out all the details in the next couple days."

Calum saved himself in Michael's phone as Cute Bakery Boy and the two chatted for a couple minutes about what cupcake the lilac haired boy wanted to try that day.

-

From: **Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _hows the cupcake?_

To: **Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _yummy_  
 _i had a great suggestion and they were right ;)_

From: **Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _they dont work in a bakery for nothing :p_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......hi. hows it going? i'm totally not supeeer late with this update. totally not. anywaaay. updates might actually be shorter but come faster????? maybeeeee. idk. but yet. next chapter will probably have malum date.


	6. part 6

Even if Michael did have his date with Calum, he was tired of having to listen to Luke go on about Ashton. With an hour to try to get Luke tand Ashton together, Michael had no plan. He just was going to walk with Luke from the college to the radio station. and hopefully some plan would form.

The liliac haired boy sat criss-cross against a tree outside waiting for Luke. He was only playing Crossy Road, earlier he was talking to Calum, but customers had taken away the boy's attention. Looking up randomly, Michael saw Ashton coming out of the building.

Michael jumped up and stumbled forward before breaking into a run to talk to Ashton. "Ashton!" He called, catching the attention of the golden slight curly haired boy. "Hey. I'm Michael, Luke's friend," Quickly introducing himself, Michael still didn’t have a plan. He was making it all up.

"Oh, hey! I've listened to your show, it's really good." Ashton complimented with a smile.

"Thanks! I was wondering if-" Michael started before he cut off by none other than Luke Hemmings.

"Hey Mikey and Ash." Luke greeted, giving Michael a stare and not noticing the heart eyes Ashton was sending, "Mikey, you ready to go to the radio station?"

Michael looked between Luke and Ashton before turning to the smaller boy. "Wanna come with Ashton?" The boy took a step back in surprise before blabbering for a second. "C'mon! It'd be fun. You can hang out with Luke! You two could makeout, he could teach you soundboard stuff, how they play songs on the radio, all the cool stuff."

"One of those things was not like the others." Ashton commented, still a bit shocked by the sudden offer. "But, uh, sure, I guess. If Luke doesn't mind. Luke?"

"'Course he doesn't. C'mon." Michael started walking along, not giving the two confused boys another glance.

-

At the station, Michael was being his normal intern self. Helping out here and therem doing coffee runs. He still had another half hour before Louis would be done with his show. So he waited leaning against the wall ignoring Luke and Ashton while looking at the text from Calum.

From: Cute Bakery Boy:  
_you on the radio today?_

To: Cute Bakery Boy  
_yuuuup_  
 _you better be listening_

From: Cute Bakery Boy  
_of course :)_

To: Cute Bakery Boy  
_yay! :D_

Michael stared down at his phone until he saw Louis walking out. He smiled at the older boy as he got up and went to put on the headphones and sit down.

A R5 song was playing so Michael hummed along to that, looking over at Luke and Ashton. Again seeing the heart eyes Ashton was sending, but Luke not paying attention. He sighed and shook his head at the two boys with crushes on each other.

Soon the song faded out and Michael was going live.

"Hey, hi, hello. It's Michael here, covering for Niall Horan who should be back next week! I know you all will miss my wonderful voice, but sadly I am just an intern. Anyway, I think today's subject should be crushes. I know we're getting a little love centric here, but goddammit people if I have to go one more day hearing about someones bum other than Calum's, I will become a monk." Michael threatened, laughing a bit at the end.

"Side note, Calum's bum is extremely cute." He said in complete seriousness, knowing Calum would be listening to the show. "Now, back to the topic. Crushes, who is yours? Why haven't you told them you're crushing on them? Or if you have, what happened? I am curious." Michael rattled off the number to call before annoucing the next song.

From: Cute Bakery Boy  
_you just called my butt cute on the radio_  
 _...._  
 _that is kinda hot_  
 _not gonna lie_  
 _also plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeee tell me this crushing friend you're talking about it luke_  
 _and ashton is his crush_  
 _pls_  
 _pls_  
 _pls_

To: Cute Bakery Boy  
_should i compliment you more ;)_  
 _also, yeah_  
 _you should hear luke go on about ashton_

From: Cute Bakery Boy  
_lol_  
 _those two are idiots_  
 _ashton has been crushing on luke all year_

To: Cute Bakery Boy  
_can i seriously just yell at them to kiss????????_

From: Cute Bakery Boy  
_michael no_

To: Cute Bakery Boy  
_michael yes ;)_

Michael was so distracted texting Calum that he didn't even notice that he was supposed to be on air. Hearing a tap made him jump and look over at Luke and Ashton. Both looked confused and amused. That's when Michael realized it was silent.

"Shhh-I'm not supposed to swear on radio. Um, hey. Sorry, I was distracted. So back to the subject of crushes." Michael chatted with a couple people about their crushes and it was more interesting than he thought it would be.

The lilac was having fun being some sort of radio love doctor. Not that he was ever really experienced with relationships, but he's watched plenty of movies. He figured that should be good enough.

-

It was nearing the end of the show when Michael turned in his chair before winking at Luke and Ashton. Watching both of them he spoke into the mic. "So Luke, who is your crush?" The blond was glaring at him, but Michael continued. "He's in your music class yeah? You really should ask him out, just saying."

Michael looked over to Ashton and then back to Luke before shrugging and closing out the show. He wasn't going to meddle too much. It seemed like way too much work. The lilac haired boy was just going to put the idea there.

Now he was going to go visit Calum, it was only Thursday so he still had another couple days to wait for their date, but he still liked seeing the tanned boy.

Strolling into the bakery he didn't see Calum at first, but soon the boy boy came out mostly covered in white powder which Michael assumed was flour. As much as he wanted to deny that he giggled at the sight of Calum, he couldn't. He giggled and Calum totally heard it from the small glare he sent.

"So..." Michael giggled again. "Hows the baking going?" Calum stayed silent still glaring at the liliac haired boy. "You look like an upset puppy." Michael commented, cocking his head to the side and squinting a bit at the boy.

"You look like an amused kitten who never got flour to somehow explode in his face. I don’t even know how I did it!" Calum sighed and banged his forheard on the counter a couple times. Only to stop when Michael dragged him away.

"Calm down, pup. It's not the end of the world. Hey! I could try and help you." He offered with a smile.

"Are you willing to get up at 9am to come help?" Calum countered, raising an eyebrow at Michael.

The liliac haired boy paused but then nodded. "Yes, kiwi Calum whatever your middle name is Hood. I will get up before 10am just you help you bake."

"Great and it's Thomas." Calum smiled at Michael, who smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE MALUM DATE, BUT TIMELINES PEOPLE TIMELINES. I GOTTA KEEP MY TIMELINE STRAIGHT ALSO FRIDAY WOULD BE THE LAST DAY OF MICHAEL BEING RADIO HOST CAUSE NIALL COMING BACK AND STUFF SO YA THINGS NEED TO HAPPEN BEFORE DATE. tho in apology i'mma give you all malum baking in next chapyer cause why not. it'll be adorable. kay? kay.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know if I should hug you or slap you." Luke said as Michael emerged from his room half asleep. The boy slowly blinked as he looked over at Luke. His mind was still foggy from sleep and he wasn't sure what that threat was for, but of course the one time Michael will hang out with Luke for breakfast, the blond is threatening him.

  
Shrugging, Michael just went to get some Lucky Charms from the cupbord. As much as he was a legal adult, he ate like a child. It was silent apart from the sound of pouring cereal. Michael was too tired to make a smart comeback and Luke was texting.

  
As soon as Michael woke up more and saw Luke still texting he broke their silence. "Texting your boyfriend?" He asked before taking a spoonfull of cereal and milk. Luke bit his lower lip and shrugged. "What the frick? You and Ashton did not become boyfriends that fast. Makeout friends, sure, but boyfriends?"

  
"We're going on a date, tonight. After you left the station I asked Ashton out. I'd like to become boyfriends someday..." Luke continued rambling and Michael tuned him out. Nodding every once in a while to act like he was being a good friend. He was still too tired to function properly.

  
Soon enough Michael had finished his breakfast and mumbled that he was going to go change. The lilac haired boy figured everyone would appreciate it if he didn't go around in his pjs. So after changing into black skinny jeans and baseball tee he started the walk to the bakery.

It was 8:59 when Michael walked in, looking around for the certain cute baker. Calum appeared a couple seconds later with a bright smile. He motioned for Michael to come back, which the boy did.

  
Calum handed him an apron and Michael glanced at the boy. "If you have an apron how do you still get flour all over you?"

  
"I don't wear the apron. Never have, besides there's only one and I'm not the one that has to host a radio show later." Calum shook the apron in front of Michael but the boy shook his head.

  
"Nope, if you aren't going to wear an apron than neither am I."

"Okay, but if flour explodes on you don't say I didn't try to help." Calum shrugged, hanging the apron back on a hook. "Now ready to make some cupcakes?"

  
"I was born ready!" Michael nodded with a smile.

  
They quickly got to work, Calum getting Michael to read the ingredients needed while he collected them.

  
"The super powerful, vanilla essence. You know, that stuff that's beem milked from a fairy. Can't forget that." Michael joked, he had been making up little things for each ingredients to make Calum laugh. The tanned boy grabbed the vanilla essence and walked back to the lilac haired boy.

  
"How would you milk a fairy?" He asked as he placed it on the table. Michael paused, biting his lower lip as he tried to come up with an explanation.

  
"Painfully. You don't want to know how." Michael finally said, getting a laugh from Calum. That laugh was something Michael didn't mind hearing at all. Calum had an adorable laugh to him.

  
They got to work on mixing everything together. Calum doing most of the work with Michael making funny comments here and there. "Yeah, whisk that stuff. Whisk it good." The liliac haired boy said, getting another laughed out of Calum.

  
"That sounded oddly sexual." He commented as he continued whisking.

  
"Cal-Pal, get your mind out of the gutter."

  
"Like your mind isn't in the gutter."

  
"Touchè"

Michael shrugged as he continued watching Calum whisk. The two worked in semi silence. Calum would ask for something to be added to the bowl which Michael would happliy help out with.

  
Suddenly a thought crossed Michael's mind that had the boy in a fit of laughter. He poked Calum in the side and took a breath trying to calm down before speaking. Calum was looking at him in confusion but waited.  
"Calum, was your dad a baker too? Because you got a nice set of buns." Michael said with a giggle. "You got buns, hun."

  
"Does that means your anaconda wants them?" Calum asked with a slight smirk, getting Michael into another laughing fit. "It was either a fantastic or terrible idea to accept your help." The boy commented with smile as he watched Michael.

  
Michael leaned his head on Calum's shoulder, still laughing. "Th-that was amazing. My name is even in that song." The lilac haired boy calmed down enough and the two went back to baking. There were a couple times where Michael wanted to make a comment, but decided against it.

  
They were all too quickly at the end of the baking. Calum had to decorate the cupcakes and when Michael tried he horribly failed. Besides the fact that he needed to get to the station soon. So Calum hugged him and Michael promised to be back after.

  
He really loved spending time with the tanned boy. It was tons of fun and maybe one day when Michael didn't have to worry about looking moderately nice, he would start a flour fight with Calum.

  
Once Michael was at the radio station he quickly went to Luke and asked about a song. The blond was confused, but said they could play it. With a giggle, Michael said that should be the song after his introduction.

  
As soon as he was on air, Michael easily smiled. "Hello Little Cliffords. I have no specific subject to talk about today. It can be an open line thing as today is my last show. Niall will be returning Monday and it's back to the Irish Bro show! Now as you all call in about whatever, here's Anaconda by Nicki Manji. For all those people who got buns, hun."

  
It was only a couple seconds until Michael got a text from Calum.

  
**From: Cute Bakery Boy**  
_lol you have too much fun hosting a radio show_  
 _ALSO WYF TODAY IS YOUR LAST SHOW???_  
 _*WTF_

  
**To: Cute Bakery Boy**  
_yeah i do_  
 _yup_  
 _last one_  
 _knowing louis i might be back_  
 _harry does another mating call that the boy must answer_

  
**From: Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _TELL HARRY TO DO MATING CALLS ALL THE TIME_

  
**To: Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _you do know i could just come hang out with you at the bakery right???_  
 _it's not like i'm leaving you_

  
**From: Cute Bakery Boy**  
 _....that's true_

  
**To: Cute Bakery Boy**  
_lol_  
 _i gotta get back to my last show_  
 _see ya in a little bit!_


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up Saturday was a little strange. Michael didn't have anything he needed to be besides maybe get some milk. It was weird for him to think that he didn't have a radio show anymore. Niall would be back Monday and Michael's internship was almost over. He would have to get an actual job of some sort.

Although worrying about jobs was a problem for another day. Michael didn't feel like thinking about it. He was going to play video games for half the day and eat pizza. His typical Saturday.

He would definitely visit Calum. Even if he has seen the boy a bit over the past few days, he still liked talking to him and hanging out. Michael also had to plan their date for Sunday. He had an idea of what he might do and a backup plan if that failed.

Thinking more about it, Michael decided to just visit Calum now. He would also pick up some Starbucks because he felt like having a frappuccino.  Michael decided to text Calum as he walked in case the boy wanted anything from Starbucks.

**To: Cute Bakery Boy**

_do you want starbucks?_

**From: Cute Bakery Boy**

_are you offering?_

**To: Cute Bakery Boy**

_yeah_

**From: Cute Bakery Boy**

_yeeessss pls_

_i'd love a medium chai :)_

**To: Cute Bakery Boy**

_okay!_

_i'll be over in a little bit_

As soon as Michael had both drinks, a chai for Calum and a vanilla bean frappuccino for himself, he started heading to the bakery.

"Do you own this bakery?" Michael asked as he entered the bakery and saw Calum cleaning the tables

"In a way, yeah." Calum mumbled, finishing cleaning a table before looking at Michael. "My family owns it. I happen to be the one who's working here the most. My mum is here on my days off. Why?" Michael shrugged nonchalantly as he handed the chai to Calum and sat at one of the tables.

"Just wondering. You're always working when I come over." Michael said with a shrug. "Would you have an hiring opportunities?" The boy questioned. He needed to start thinking about getting an actual job. Sure he was still an intern at the station, but he wasn't paid and his time was almost up. Michael was expecting to have to go job hunting soon.

Calum shook his head with a sly smile as he sat down across from Michael. "As much as I want to say yes, I think you already have a job."

"I'm an unpaid intern. It's hardly a job, but it's fun." Michael squinted his eyes at Calum, who had this look that he knew something Michael didn't. "What do you know?"

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged going back to icing cupcakes.

Before Michael could question further the bell above the door sounded and Calum went out to do his job. The boy stayed in seated, thinking and listening to the conversation Calum was having with some guys named Jack and Alex.

He played the the strands of his hair, thinking that he should redye it. Maybe a darker purple, or pink. Why not go pink? If he could work lilac he should be able to work pink.

In the middle of examining his strands of hair the bakery became more quiet and Calum came back. He titled his head to the side, watching Michael like a confused puppy. The boy looked up with a questioning glance at Calum. "What's that confused puppy look for?"

Calum froze and stared at Michael for a minute. The boy shifted nervously under Calum's stare, he wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"Louis didn't tell you that you needed to go to the radio station for a meeting today?" Calum finally spoke.

Michael opened his mouth to reply, but his phone buzzed with a text notification.

_**From: Tommo** _

_MICHAEL GORDON_

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

_YOU ARE LATE_

_SHIT I DIDN'T TELL YOU_

_GET TO THE STATION IN AN HOUR_

"Um, okay. I just got a text from him saying I'm late and I have an hour. What is going on?"

Calum sighed and shook his head as he mumbled something about Louis, but Michael wasn't paying enough attention to catch it. The boy looked up at Michael. "You're being offered an actual radio show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay hi! i'mma just say this right now, i'm going to update this fic tomorrow. like the chapter is already written and everything soo yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael sat through a pretty boring meeting with Louis, Liam, and Niall. He thought their could've been more people involved, but he wasn't going to complain. More people meant more opinions and more opinions meant a longer meeting.

Liam was going on about the do's and don'ts of having a radio show. Swearing be one of the don'ts which Michael had the decency to show a little bit ashamed about even though he really wasn't.

Louis was going on about transitioning everyone from him to Michael, instead of just bam Michael is the new presenter.

And Niall, Niall just seemed to be their for the food. Not that Michael could blame the boy, the food was good touch. Pizza was always good in Michael's own opinion.

As Louis and Liam talked about how to introduce it, should there be an actual name for it like Louis having the The Tommo Show, Niall calling his Irish Bro. Michael sighed at it all and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Y'know I already had a thing going on. I was Overlord Clifford and everyone was my Little Clifford's. Never did decide on an actual name for the show." He pointed out with a shrug which set Louis back to his point that Michael already had something to identify himself.

Pizza slice after pizza slice the meeting went on and finally when there was no more pizza, Michael leaned back in his chair and watched the debate go on about different things for the radio show.

"Okay, do I still need to be here?" The lilac haired boy asked with a sigh. Louis and Liam shared a look and then looked back at Michael.

"Yes."

"No."

They both gave contradictory answers and Michael crossed his arms with a slight frown. Waving Louis and Liam to continue their talk, Michael turned to Niall. The blond boy staring sadly at the empty pizza boxes.

Michael chuckled softly and looked back to the two boys who were still talking. The entire meeting they had been talking while Michael had barely listened, figuring Louis could tell him the important bits later.

Looking around at the break room, Michael decided to get over his phone and play Crossy Road. Emo Goose being his character of choice.

He was trying to beat his high score of 300 and was only at 217 when Niall tapped his shoulder and Michael looked up after pausing his game. "What?" He looked between the the three other boys with a confused expression.

Louis had a massive grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with some excitement. "You are officially taking over my show next Monday! Now you need to come in the week before so we can make the announcement and people can be upset with me for leaving, but it's official! You can take over my show. That is if you want too." Louis rambled for a second.

Michael paused, he did like doing the radio show. It was fun as hell and...and yeah. "Yeah, I want to do it." Louis threw his hands up in a cheer, Liam shot Michael a friendly smile and Niall gently patted him on the back.

"Okay, can I go now?" He was ready to go and tell Calum and Luke about this. All three boys nodded and Michael shot up out of his seat, saluting the three boys with his two fingers while saying, "See ya."

-

The ding that sounded as he entered the bakery was a nice welcoming sound. He giggled as he noticed Calum dancing to music from the radio and didn't notice Michael's entrance. So h3 snuck up behind the boy, covering the pretty brown eyes with his hands.

"Guess who!" He sing songed happily.

Calum's face automatically morphed into a grin and paused to act like he was thinking. "A super cute radio intern turned presenter?"

Michael made a ding sound and removed his hands from Calum's eyes. Instead he hugged to boy from behind, resting his chin on Calum's shoulder. "I start next Monday, but Louis wants me to come in for the week to get everyone used to hearing my voice and shitty humour." He said happily.

Calum gently ruffed Michael's hair, the boy leaning into Calum's touch with a soft smile. "Are you almost done working?"

"Yeah, I just need to clean up in the back. Why?"

"We should just go on our date now. A date slash mini celebration, but honestly more date."

"Are you sure you're not just being impatient and can't wait another day?" Calum joked, gently playing with the boy's hair.

Pursing his lips, Michael shrugged. "Maybe a bit of both. We also avoid the hassle of 'omg, do I look okay?' Not that it would even be a hassle for you, I think you look cute in anything."

Calum cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he blushed, just furthering Michael's thought that the boy was really cute and adorable. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes." He said, with a soft giggle.

Nodding, Michael pulled back from his hug and let Calum go do baker things. He pulled his phone out and went back to trying to beat his high score on Crossy Road. Part of his mind on the game and the other part thinking of what to do for the date.

He quickly got distracted as Calum returned, wearing a Grey sweater with 'No Morals' written on it. Michael gaped at the boy, feeling an urge to just grab the boy's face and kiss it. Shaking his head, Michael stood up and held out his hand for Calum to take, which the boy did.

"You look adorable and hot at the same time. It's unfair." He commented, getting the boy to blush for a second time that day.

Calum gently nudged Michael, "You're the one making a denim jacket look good." Michael laughed and stuck a pose, earning a laugh from Calum who covered his mouth to hide it.

"Okay, Calum Thomas Hood... Are you ready for a fun night."

"Yeah, I am, Michael Gordon Clifford."

"Then let's go!"

Michael gently squeezed Calum's hand and dragged the boy out of the bakery with a laugh. He didn't have any plan for where to go, so in case Calum asked he was gonna say they were going on an adventure. Luckily he didn't ask and just followed Michael.

-

They ended up having a makeshift picnic, complete with McDonald's and Starbucks. The two had found nice spot in the park and they ate food and chatted at the sun started to set.

Michael layed his head on Calum's lap as his attention was divided between the sunset and Calum. He watched as Calum stared at the sky. Softly humming and playing with Michael's hair. In Michael's own slightly biased opinion, he thought it was one of the best dates he's been on with the cutest boy ever.

He didn't realize until Calum looked down that he had been completely staring at the boy. Lost in committing every feature to memory. The boy blushed and Michael had the urge to grabbed Calum's face and kiss him.

Instead he reached up and gently tapped Calum's nose, a soft 'boop' leaving his lip, followed by a breathy chuckle. Michael knew he was falling fast for the boy, but it just felt like he had know Calum his whole life.

"We should probably get going." Calum mumbled, a small pout on his face. Not wanting to leave Michael's company.

The lilac boy pursed his lips and sat up. "Do you want to act like 6 year olds and have a sleepover? I could probably get Luke to leave the apartment for the night or he could join in and we can invite Ashton."

"So like a double date, but a sleepover?" Calum asked to clarify,

Michael nodded, "Yeah, exactly like that."

"Okay! I'll text Ashton about it." Calum grinned and pulled out his phone. "He says he likes the idea!" Calum cheered as Michael smiled at how cute Calum was before pulling out his own phone and texting Luke.

 **To: Breadstick**  
_hey_  
 _we're having a sleepover and theres nothing you can do to stop it_

 **From: Breadstick**  
_whhyyyyy_

 **To: Breadstick**  
_why not???_

 **From: Breadstick**  
.........

 **To: Breadstick**  
_YOU CAN'T THINK OF A REASON_  
 _WE ARE HAVING SLEEPOVER_  
 _NOTHING. AT. ALL. THAT. YOU. CAN. DO. TO. STOP. IT._

 **From: Breadstick**  
_i can leave the flat_  
 _crash at ashton's or something_

 **To: Breadstick**  
_nooooope_  
 _you can't_  
 _ashton has already agreed to having a sleepover_  
 _so just accept that you're having a sleepover with ashton, calum, and me_  
 _just accept it_

Michael didn't get a text back from Luke, but he gave Calum a thumbs up. So the two threw away their trash and heading for Michael's and Luke's shared apartment, picking up Ashton on their way.

-

Next morning, Michael woke up with a warm body on his chest and a tangle of dark hair in his face. He giggled softly, watching Calum sleep and loved cuddling the boy. He giggled softly and gently played with the boy's fluffy hair, smiling fondly at the soft snores escaping Calum's lips.

Michael felt himself falling back to sleep and simply pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead and tightened his hold around Calum's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup okay. one more chapter after this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, do you wanna move in with me?" Michael asked nonchalantly one day as he and Calum played FIFA. They both had a day off and of course the only thing to do was to spend the day playing video games and eat pizza. 

"Wait? What really?" Calum looked over at the boy with light pink hair with wide eyes.

As he stopped paying attention to the game, Michael took the opportunity to score a free goal so he was only 1 point behind before pausing and turning to face Calum. 

"Yeah. I mean Luke's moved in with Ashton so there's room and you're here all the time. You already have key. I don't know what clothes are mine and what are yours anymore." Michael explained, watching Calum to see how the boy was reacting. 

"So I'm here and my clothes are here is your reasoning? That all?" Calum questioned, raising his eyebrow at Michael.

Michael shrugged, "No. That's not all. I do really like seeing your cute face every morning. And hearing you sing when you cook or shower.....There's a shit ton of reasons. Do you want me to list them all?" 

"Maybe one day, yeah." Calum smiled, poking Michael is the side. Michael squeaked and retaliated by tickling Calum. The boy giggled and held up his hands to defend himself. 

Soon the two were in a tickling war. Michael some how found himself on the floor with Calum on top of him, tickling his sides.

"Okay, okay, I give up. You win." He said breathlessly, holding up his hands in surrender. Calum smiled proudly and kissed Michael's nose. "You can get off me now." He mumbled, looking up at the cute boy.

"I know, but you're comfy." Calum shrugged and sprawled out on top of Michael, resting his head on the boy's chest and hearing Michael's heartbeat. 

Michael chuckled and wrapped his own arms around Calum's waist. "I love you." He mumbled not intending for the boy to hear it. Even if they have been dating for a couple months now, Michael didn't want to make Calum feel weird by saying those words too soon.

Calum nuzzled Michael's chest for a second before looking up at the boy with a fond smile. "Yeah, I wanna move in with you. Honestly, I was slowly moving in with you." 

Michael hummed happily and tightened his hold around Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! i might like lowkey continue this with like random lil oneshots that would just like follow this but i'mma say this is complete for now.

**Author's Note:**

> as normal you all should tell me if you like this or not cause i wanna knooooowwwww! also i seem to have a problem of not finishing a fic before starting a new one and this is one of those times. anyway i hope you like it! if not then okay i sorry about this.


End file.
